Don't Leave it to Beaver
by superepic
Summary: another alternate ending to season 1. I never did like how Veronica and Logan ended things there, and this is my attempt to change that up a bit. Bringing in several Neptune favorites to mix things up with the core characters.  LOVE of course.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_

_The prologue is really just a short transcript from the part of the final Season 1 episode "Leave it to Beaver" where Veronica and Duncan discover the video tapes. I've only included it here as a foundation for my "Chapter 1" which takes place immediately after that scene, and which is where my story goes down a different path). If you are super familiar with the series (and I know you probably are), feel free to skip the prologue. _

_Also, FYI… this is my first ever fan fic for Veronica Mars (or anything else, for that matter). I adored the VM series, and like many other loyal fans, I felt that season one could have ended differently. What follows is my attempt to do exactly that… I am devoted to Logan and Veronica as a couple, and rest assured, a happy ending awaits them in my version of this tale. _

_As you know… Rob Thomas is the genius behind it all, and I am merely attempting to play with his characters a bit. Forgive me if/when I don't do them justice. _

Comments welcome!

Prologue

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Dad says that though his deputies found the shot glass Logan left for Lilly, the break up letter Logan says he wrote was never discovered. If Lilly wanted to keep it a secret, I have an idea where she would have kept it.

Flashback to Lilly's room as Lilly and Veronica lounge on the bed. "Wannabe" is playing in the background. Lilly reminds Veronica about a guy she met in Italy the year before, and offers to show her some pictures. Lilly has moved off the bed and grabbed a chair which she sets under the air condition vent."Doing some rewiring?"

Lilly smiles down at her friend, "Celeste is a bit on the nosey side"

"Yuck"

Lilly retrieves something from the now open space in the wall, and heads back to the bed to show Veronica the pictures… End Flashback

VERONICA VOICEOVER: If Lilly kept Logan's letter, that's where she would have hidden it. Now, what does one wear to meet the governor?

Veronica (dressed as a server) has snuck into the Kane Mansion, and slipped upstairs. She reaches Lilly's bedroom door and dumps her tray on a nearby table. She had misjudged the space though, and the tray falls to the floor with a loud clatter. Undeterred, she quietly enters Lilly's bedroom and goes straight to her friend's desk. Turning on the lamp, she retrieves a screw driver from her pocket and pulls the desk chair under the vent high in the bedroom wall. As she gets closer, she notices one of the screws is partially undone. Behind her, the bedroom closet door moves a bit (Veronica doesn't notice). She continues loosening the first screw and has started on the second when Duncan bursts through the door.

Duncan is livid, "Who the hell are you? What are you doing in here?"

He tackles her off the chair, and she pulls frantically at the wig covering her blond hair, "Duncan, Duncan, it's me."

"Veronica! What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for something."

"Well, shouldn't you be looking in my room?" Duncan's clearly bitter and angry, "I mean, that's where all the clues would be, right? Yeah, yeah, come on. You didn't put on a whole costume an-and sneak into my house, just to leave empty handed."

"Duncan, stop." Veronica is trying to free herself, but Duncan holds her arm tight.

"No, come on let's see what you can find out. Really, I want you to. Find out everything. Uh, maybe I left a confession on my Etch-A-Sketch." He begins to lose a bit of steam, and lets her go.

"Duncan, Duncan, calm down, okay. I don't think you killed Lilly, Duncan. I think Logan did.

Duncan is stunned, "No, no way."

"He wasn't in Mexico the day she was killed. Dick and Beaver lied for him. He came back early because he found out Lilly was seeing someone, Weevil, I think and he admitted that much, but he said he wrote her a letter on the day she died that would prove his innocence. I remembered Lilly used to hide things in her air vents…"

"Let's see what's in there."

Veronica returns to the vent and finishes removing the grate. She reaches in.

"Well?"

Holding out three video tapes, she says, " There's just these."

She hands them to Duncan who studies them as Veronica replaces the grate. Finally, he says, "I've got a camera we can play 'em on."

They leave Lilly's room and a shadow moves in the closet. In Duncan's room. He adjusts the television, then stands back with Veronica and presses the remote. The tape starts. It's the same room in the pool house that Veronica found the videotaping equipment in after Logan's faux "birthday party".

"Where's this?" Duncan asks.

"Logan's. The pool house." Veronica shudders a little.

Lilly appears on screen.

"That's her pep squad outfit. This…this is the day she died."

On screen, Lilly calls out flirtatiously, "Come here, lover. Time to earn your keep."

She lounges back on the bed, looking up, she spots the camera in the fan and the one at the head of the bed.

"What happened?" Duncan is unsure as the tape cuts out.

"Let's see the other tape."

"This one's dated October 1st." He returns to Veronica's side and point the remote. In this video, Lilly is lying on top of someone in the bed. Duncan is uncomfortable but forces himself to watch. After a few different camera angles, the someone's face appears on screen.

Veronica and Duncan stare in shock. She speaks first, "Oh my god."

On screen, Aaron knowingly poses for the camera.

Duncan freezes the tape with the remote control, "Mr Echolls?"

Veronica flashes back to the carwash."I've got a secret. A good one." Lilly is grinning, mischievously… End Flashback.

Veronica starts to hyperventilate, stepping back to sit on the bed, her mouth agape. Duncan comes to sit beside her, " Veronica?"

"I know what happened. I know what happened," and with those fateful words, Veronica Mars tells Duncan what really happened to Lilly Kane.

**Chapter 1**

While the glitzy Governor's Ball is happening downstairs, upstairs two estranged friends (Duncan and Veronica) have just finished watching the illicit videos that (in a moment) have changed everything they thought to be true up to this point. The shock hangs in the air, thick and choking in its intensity… Veronica goes on to explain to Duncan how it all happened…how Lilly had been having an affair with Aaron and how it had all gone horribly wrong, ending in Lilly's tragic death at the hand of a famous movie star.

Unbeknownst to them, none other than Aaron Echolls lurks in the shadows – listening to their conversation.

"But, could he really do that? Aaron?"

Veronica nods, "He's psychotic. I watched him beat a guy into a bloody mess once and then ask Logan how his school day was. He beats Logan, you know?"

Duncan nods, "Yeah, I know." His face is ashen, "He's here. Aaron I mean. He's here right now – came to meet the governor."

Veronica grabs the tapes, "I have to get these to my Dad. Will you help me? Keep Aaron in sight until I call you."

"Yeah, of course."

Veronica heads for the door, but stops short. "Damn." The look on her face is agony. "Logan.

He doesn't know any of this…and I accused him earlier of being Lilly's killer…I'm such a jerk. He's going to hate me – even more than he already does…" She brushes away a tear angrilly. "I can't deal with that right now. I'll find him as soon as I have talked to my Dad, and try to make it right." She reaches for the door knob.

"Wait Veronica." He goes over to her, and places a concerned hand on her shoulder. "Taking these tapes to your Dad can wait one minute. Let's call Logan. He doesn't hate you. He can't – doesn't have it in him. And besides, you need to let him know you don't think he killed Lilly. He's probably going crazy. I know I was when my parents told me they thought I'd killed her..." he trails off for a moment, "and when you thought I killed her too."

Veronica sighs. "You're right, and I'm sorry about that by the way." She glances at him sheepishly as she reaches into her pocket. Pulling out her cell phone, she hits a speed dial number and holds the phone to her ear. "Voice mail."

"I guess he may be screening? You are kind of on the outs right now."

Logan's voice plays in her ear, "You've reached Logan and here's today's inspirational message: Adversity is the diamond dust with which Heaven polishes its jewels."

Veronica waits for the beep, but is clearly frustrated.

"Yeah he's probably screening, I just hope he's okay – wait –Logan! It's me. I'm sorry this is via a phone message – and a short one at that, but I know you didn't kill Lilly, okay? I'm really sorry. Can't explain now. I'll find you later and we will talk… really talk, about everything. I'm so sorry." She hits the disconnect button on her phone, and stares into space for a moment – eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Duncan smiles sadly at her, "Hey, I think everything is going to work out."

She looks at him closely, "You know, you are way calmer about all this than I would have expected. We just figured out who killed your sister, and its Logan's DAD, and you aren't going crazy at all or yelling or anything." Her voice trails off, and smiles ruefully, "What meds do they have you on, anyway, and where can I sign up?"

Duncan laughs, "I am taking some medication, that's true; but honestly I'm okay. I think I came to terms with Lilly dying a while back – on some level anyway, and knowing now that I didn't do it – well, that is a huge relief. And maybe I'm in shock too, ya know?" His eyes wander a bit as he talks, "I'm sure it will all settle in and I'll have a fit" He looks back at her quickly, "not THAT kind of fit, just a regular 'hey you bastard, you killed my sister' fit." He frowns and his attention is caught by a snap shot on Lilly's bulletin board. It is of his sister. She is wearing a red tank top and jean shorts. She looks spunky and fun and mischievous and wild and totally Lilly. He smiles sadly and touches the photo reverently. "I'm going to be okay too. We all are."

She puts a hand on his arm, "When you need to talk (and you will), I'll be here, okay? I think we can be friends again." She opens the door and steps over the threshold. She pauses there when Duncan clears his throat.

"Hey, I'm sorry. You know, for breaking up with you the way I did and everything. I just didn't know what to do and with the whole sister/brother thing…"

She looks blankly at him for a moment and then slaps her forehead with the palm of her hand, interrupting him, "Crap! I forgot to tell you!"

"Tell me what?"

"My Dad had a paternity test done. We are NOT brother and sister. I just found out myself." She smiles as she watches the news sink in, "Relieved right?"

He smiles back – really smiles. This smile even reaches his eyes, and for a moment Veronica glimpses the Duncan of long ago. "Yeah, way relieved. Now, we can-"

"Oh God, I have to tell Logan about that too…"

"You told him about…that?"

"Duncan," She pauses, collecting her thoughts, "I think I kind of love him, you know? I mean, that's why I came here – to find the letter and prove he's innocent… so, yeah. I told him."

The glimmer of hope that had been there only a moment before faded from Duncan's eyes. "No big deal. I get it. Go. Get the tapes to your Dad. I'll watch Aaron until I hear from you and then I'll see if I can find Logan. Maybe give him a heads up. Okay?"

"Okay" She pulls her phone out again. "Gonna try him one more time on my way."

She starts down the hall and has almost reached the end when she turns around and looks at her old boyfriend standing there, alone in his dead sister's bedroom doorway.

"Thanks Duncan. For everything."

"You're welcome Veronica. You are always welcome." Sadly he leaves the threshold of the bedroom, closing the door behind him, he heads down the hallway in the opposite direction. Duncan can hear Veronica's quick footsteps as she rushes down the back stairs. He stops, remembering the photo of Lilly that had caught his eye. Smiling a little to himself, he reverses direction, walking the way he'd just come. Arriving at Lilly's room, he opens the door he'd closed only moments before.

Aaron Echolls is calmly standing there, holding the photo of Lilly in his hand. "She sure was a hot little number, but such a bitch - your sister." He holds the picture so that Duncan can see it, and slowly walks toward him. Duncan is stunned in frozen silence. "I always thought you were a nice kid – a good friend to Logan. Maybe a bit slow, but not everyone can be as fast as your sister was, eh?" He chuckles, but there is no humor in it.

In seconds, Aaron is standing nose to nose with Duncan. "I need those tapes, Donut."

Anger is pouring out of the older man, and Duncan knows he should be afraid, but hearing this monster use the nickname only his sister had ever called him, broke some dam inside the younger man and in a moment, he too is overcome by rage. Without conscious thought, Duncan's hands become fists and he leans in and yells. "YOU KILLED HER!"

"Yep. Sure did." Aaron smiles as he says it, and reaches blindly to the desk just behind him – quickly finding what he is looking for. As Duncan pulls back a fist to punch him, Aaron bashes a stapler into the side of Duncan's head.

Duncan falls to the floor. He does not move.

The famous movie star looks down at the second Kane he's felled, and frowns. This is not at all going according to plan. "Damn" he mutters. He wipes the stapler on Duncan's shirt, and drops it to the floor. He then tucks the photo into the inner pocket of his dinner jacket and straightens his tie.

Collecting his thoughts, he puts years of acting to good use and smiles – a mask of self assured confidence slides into place. To anyone who doesn't know him well, he is once again - the handsome star of the big screen. His face - just moments earlier bent with rage, is now once again that of the man who has graced the "Sexiest Man Alive" magazine cover on more than one occasion.

His composure slips for just a moment as he reaches for the doorknob, and mutters through clenched teeth, "Now to find that nosey little bitch and get my tapes back". His voice trails off. He takes a deep breath, and the mask slides smoothly back into place again.

Fully composed, Aaron Echolls (dashing movie star and complete psychopath) casually steps over the still form at his feet, and exits the bedroom of Lilly Kane.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

On the Coronado Bridge on the other side of Neptune – Logan sits on the railing his mother vaulted not so long ago - a bottle of Jack Daniels firmly grasped in one hand, his ringing cell phone in the other. He looks down at the display, and though his eyesight is already blurry from the booze; he can clearly make out the name of the caller.

"Well, if it isn't Veronica Mars calling, again…" he says to himself. Taking another swig of whiskey, he hits the 'ignore' button for the third time in twenty minutes. Shaking his head, he turns the phone off and shoves it into his pocket. Logan takes another drink, and leaning over, he stares into the black water far below.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on Veronica Mars  
>Duncan and Veronica discover the tapes and that it was Aaron who killed Lilly. Veronica is trying to get the tapes to her Dad and get through to Logan on the phone. She does not know that Duncan has been attacked by Aaron and that now Aaron is on the loose and out to get her (and the tapes). Meanwhile, Logan is getting drunk on the Coronado Bridge – not knowing anything about – well, anything; and he's ignoring Veronica's desperate calls…<em>

**Chapter 2**

"Ow" Duncan moans softly and gingerly touches his aching head. His eyes shudder open and he looks with surprise at the blood on his fingers. "What the?" Sitting up slowly (his head is pounding), he looks around and recognizes his sister's bedroom. In a rush his memories come crashing down around him. He remembers that they now know who killed his sister, and he cries out hoarsely, "Lilly!"

"What do you want Donut?"

And just like that, she's there. He knows she's a mirage or a figment of his imagination, or hell – maybe a symptom of concussion, but he doesn't care. His dead sister is here with him again. This time is different from before. She's not wearing the pep squad uniform and her head isn't bloody. This Lilly looks… alive, and is now sitting cross legged on the floor in front of him. She's barefoot, wearing the red tank top and jean shorts from the picture on the…

He looks up at the bulletin board, "It's gone."

Lilly pouts, "Yeah, that bastard took my picture with him. He'll probably take it home and use it to pleasure himself with later. He can be such a dirty old man!" She says this last bit with a naughty little giggle.

Duncan frowns at her, "Aaron? You and Aaron Echolls, really? What were you thinking?"

"Duh. He's beyond hot, and way amazing in… oh well, just trust me. It was fun while it lasted." Lilly smiles coyly at her brother.

"But he's Logan's DAD, and he…he killed you. I can't believe he killed you." Duncan shakes his head, his voice trailing off.

"Yeah, shocked the hell out of me too, but I'm over it now." She scoots closer to him, and whispers into his ear, "And speaking of Logan, you really need to find him."

"What?"

"Logan", she says again – more forcefully. "You have to find him. Veronica needs him now."

"You know about Veronica and Logan?" He looks into the eyes of his apparition.

"Of course, Silly! I always knew he was just biding his time with me. I had a lot of fun with that boy, but then I had a lot of fun with lots of boys…." She throws her head back and laughs in a gesture Duncan remembers well, "And you and Veronica," she continues, "well you two were never right for each other in the first place." She pauses, looking at him closely, "You knew that right? I mean…you just didn't fit."

"I thought we did fit. I love her."

"Loved, Donut – LOVED - past tense. She was your first love. She's far from your last." Lilly is leaning in very close now, and starts to hum a song in his ear.

"What song is that?" He shakes his head to clear it. The tune is annoying him for some reason.

She stops humming for just a moment, "Love you Duncan. Don't forget. Now, go get Logan. He's on the bridge and he's in trouble, but so is she. They need each other now, and they need you too." She kisses his cheek lightly, and continues to hum that same annoying tune from before.

His head is still pounding, and he closes his eyes. That song reminds him of something but he can't put his finger on it. He fades for a moment, and then his eyes pop open.

He is alert and aware, but still laying on Lilly's bedroom floor.

The wound near his ear is bleeding quite a bit, and he looks around for something he can use to stop the flow. Right away he notices a few things. His sister's picture is still gone from the bulletin board. Lilly's mirage (or whatever that was) is also gone, and his phone is ringing.

Not sure how long he's been out of commission, he picks up the phone, realizing it was the ring tone that Lilly had been 'humming', and glances at the display. "Veronica." With his other hand he yanks open a drawer and grabs a tee shirt from within. Even as he says, "Hello", he is a little startled to realize that his parents haven't yet cleared out any of Lilly's clothes. He presses the shirt to his aching head.

"Duncan." There is fear in her voice.

"What's wrong?" He's pulling the door open and rushing down the hall as she answers.

"I haven't been able to find my Dad, and I just have a weird feeling about Logan. I think he might be in trouble. Is Aaron still there?"

"No." In fact, he took me by surprise - knocked me out and left. I'm so sorry, but I think he was in Lilly's closet while we were talking. He knows that you have the tapes. He wants them pretty badly. You are in danger.."

"Damnit! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine." He pauses at the top of the stairs, feeling a little woozy, but quickly composes himself and begins the descent into the Governor's Ball below. "Where are you at?"

"I'm almost to my apartment. Going to check there for Dad. If I don't find him, I'm going straight to the police station."

"Good." He hears the shocked sounds of party guests who see his disheveled appearance and the bloody tee shirt he's holding to his head. He ignores them as he makes his way to the front door.

"Did you ever get hold of him? Logan, I mean?"

"No. He never answered his phone. I've left twenty messages and I'm really starting to get scared."

"I think I might know where he is. I'll go find him. Where should we meet? Your place or the station?"

"My place – unless you hear from me differently.. I'll be there in just a few minutes. I'm going to get Backup out for a quick walk and then if my Dad isn't there I'm going to the station. I don't trust Lamb any more than I can throw him, but I'll turn the tapes over to Leo if I have to. I think he'll know what to do. Lamb would probably just toss them in the trash. Do you think you can find Logan quickly?"

"Yes. I had some help," he smiles a bit, remembering his dead sister's visit, "but I think that I know where he is." Duncan is running now, and is soon climbing into his SUV. "Be careful. Do you have your tazer?"

"What do you think?" She chuckles nervously, patting the messenger bag in the passenger seat, which holds her favorite little self protection device.

"Good. Make sure you lock your doors too." Duncan throws his car into gear and roars down the driveway, passing his dad who is yelling for him to stop. "I don't know when, but I'm sure Aaron is going to be looking for you."

"Yeah, I think you're right." She takes a deep breath. "I'll be ready."

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Logan Echolls is drunk, and he's standing on the bridge rail, his arms spread (liquor bottle clutched tightly). He looks like he might just take a page from his mother's playbook, and dive to his death. He knows he would never really do that though. He's not the type to take his own life, but he does take a moment to think about her, and about what her last thoughts might have been as he stares into the black waves below.

His mother betrayed him when she chose suicide. She had abandoned her only son, leaving him behind with that crazy bastard. Sometimes he hated her, but mostly he missed her. He had loved her – he still did. He knew she'd loved him too – in her own messed up way.

Maybe he is destined to only have messed up relationships with women. His Mom, Lilly, Veronica…

He aches at the thought of Veronica, but she seems lost to him now. Yes she's been calling every few minutes, but he's pretty sure he's done. Done with it all. He just can't handle having her trample his heart again. He is pretty sure he loves her, and that's why her betrayal – the very fact that she would consider he'd killed Lilly – hurt the most. He takes a long drag from the bottle, and lifts one leg – balancing carefully on the other.

He wouldn't kill himself, no – but he does like thinking about it. What would Veronica do if he did jump? She'd probably consider it a confession of guilt, and wouldn't shed a tear. He frowns at the thought and firmly puts his foot back down. He's going to have to find a way to prove that he didn't kill her, but where to start?

He's pondering this when his thoughts are interrupted by the roar of motorcycle engines behind him. He turns and greets his guests with a false grin, "Well if it isn't Weevil and his band of merry men."

"Be very careful, Echolls. We are running short on patience tonight."

Logan laughs, "Seriously, what do you think you can do to me, huh?"

Weevil is not amused, "I'll think of something." Behind Weevil, Felix walks over to the Exterra and begins slashing its tires. Hector follows with a baseball bat.

Logan sees the vandalism, but doesn't react. Instead he turns, still balanced on the edge, and with a wicked smile, he takes up a "Matrix" pose, beckoning Weevil and his minions to 'bring it on'.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Duncan is driving way too fast, and when he sees the lights of the Coronado Bridge ahead, he presses harder on the accelerator. He doesn't know what is going on or why finding Logan is so important, but the memory of Lilly's phantom visit urges him on.

Without warning, he feels a rush of nausea and blacks out. His last thought before the SUV smashes into a pole, is that it must be a concussion after all. His airbag deploys and his seatbelt holds him in place, but still he is knocked about and his Mercedes is totaled.

For the second time tonight, Duncan Kane is injured and still.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Madison Sinclair is pissed. Her parents have grounded her - again. So she smoked some pot in the house. Who cares? She'd done way more than that in her parents' precious house and it hadn't killed them. She pounds a well manicured fist against the steering wheel of her Mom's Volvo. She can't believe she has to drive this pile of crap, but that is another condition of her punishment.

She also can't believe how thoughtless they are. Don't they realize how important her social life is? How her status as the most popular girl at Neptune High is in jeopardy every time she misses a party? She trying to think of ways to get back at them, when she notices a wrecked Mercedes SUV. It has hit a telephone pole in front of a small deli. She slows to see if there is anyone inside the crumpled vehicle. She has no plans to stop and help – that would be so beneath her - but morbid curiosity wins and she cranes her neck to see.

Glancing from the wreck - back at the road, she is shocked when a bloody and battered Duncan Kane lunges into her car's path. She slamms on her breaks, stopping just inches shy of plowing him down.

"What is your problem?" she screams at him as he wrenches open the passenger door and sits down. "You nearly scared me to death."

"Wrecked my car. Got to get to Logan. Drive." He feels around the floorboard, and coming up with something – maybe a coat - he begins to wipe the blood off his face. In addition to the cut above his ear (thank you Aaron Echolls), he now also had a split lip and a bloody nose from the crash. He brought the fabric to his face, sopping up some of the blood.

"That is suede, you imbecile!" Madison screeches in outrage.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for asking, and I'll buy you a new one – whatever this is. Just drive." Duncan clenched his jaw in anger. He never has understood how Madison is so popular. She is a truly an awful person.

"Whatever. I'll drive you to the hospital and that is all."

"No." Duncan looks at her and speaks clearly, "You will take me to Logan – it's not far, and then you can run along."

"Are you kidding me? I don't know where Logan is."

"JUST DRIVE." The sheer rage and frustration she sees in his eyes, gets her attention better than anything else could. She looks forward, puts the Volvo into drive and begins driving. The Coronado bridge looms only a couple blocks away.

As they draw near to the bridge, Madison and Duncan can see headlights (motorcycles maybe) and a group of people. Traffic is light, which is probably a good thing or there would be a traffic jam of epic proportions.

"What the…" Madison's voice trails off in confusion as they inch closer. "I think that's Logan right there – on the ground getting the crap kicked out of him." She looks over and sees Duncan is opening his door. Though already driving slowly, she slams on her brakes and lets him get out.

Duncan didn't know he could move so fast (concussed or not), but is sprinting down the length of bridge that separates him from his friend. In his head, he hears Lilly's voice, whispering in his ear, "He's on the bridge and he's in trouble, but so is she. They need each other now, but they also need you."

As he draws near, most of the bikers stop beating Logan long enough to look up and see who has dared to interrupt their task. Felix and Hector see Madison and walk in front of her car, motioning her to stop. Hector still holds the baseball bat, and seeing it, Madison does as they ask.

Duncan is out of breath, and looks like he's been hit by a truck. "Stop!" he yells at them. The two bikers who had still been kicking Logan's ribs, step back and look to Weevil for guidance.

Weevil gives them a sign and they stand still, watching Duncan and Weevil. They are on guard, and ready to pounce if the word is given.

"Leave Logan alone." Duncan's words are clear and his tone icy.

"Why? He killed Lilly – your sister? Did you know that?"

Duncan shakes his head, "Logan did not kill Lilly."

Weevil smiles through gritted teeth, "Yeah, big surprise – you sticking up for your rich boyfriend."

Logan is laying in a fetal position, cradling his side. His head is bleeding and his left eye is swollen shut. "Don't waste your time Duncan. He doesn't matter." Spitting out a little bit of blood, he continues, "Nothing matters anymore man. Let them kill me."

Duncan his friend for the moment. His eyes stay focused on the biker gang leader, "Let me repeat myself. Logan DID NOT kill Lilly."

Weevil is fuming mad, and doesn't acknowledge Duncan's mantra, "Lilly was a sweet girl. She was so amazing, and that bastard" he points down at Logan, "killed her. Now, I kill him! He moves swiftly in for a kick, but pulls back when he hears Duncan's outraged cry.

Duncan is screaming now. Blood is running down his face from multiple lacerations, and he looks crazed, "LOGAN DID NOT KILL LILLY. HIS DAD DID!"

In unison, the crumpled man on the ground and the gang leader poised to kick him - both looked at Duncan in shock, "What?"

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Veronica had waited for a while, Duncan still hadn't shown up. Neither of her parents are here (it's still so weird to think of her Mom being back, but she's adjusting), and she can't get through to her Dad on his phone. Backup had been very happy to see Veronica, and she'd quickly fed him and walked him. He was now barricaded back in the back of the apartment and she was pacing by the front door. There was still no sign of her Duncan. Neither he nor Logan were answering their phones, and she was losing patience and getting more and more scared by the minute.

"I'll give him five more minutes, and then I'm heading to the station."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Back on the Coronado Bridge, some order has been restored. The bikes are all now parked close to one side – no longer blocking a lane of traffic. The Exterra is right where Logan had parked it, but that was largely because it had four slashed tires and wasn't going anywhere. Madison's Mother's Volvo is parked behind the yellow Exterra. Hector and Felix have asked her to stay put for now. They were hoping for some fun with the little lady, but the sudden serious turn the evening had taken – was putting a dent in their plans.

Logan is now sitting with his back to the guardrail. He's gingerly holding his side. Visibly shaken, he now appears to be quite sober. He was having trouble digesting all the new information Duncan had been sharing at first, but it is sinking in now. Weevil is standing apart from the two friends, but close enough that he can hear all the details.

"This is a lot to digest. I don't even know what to say…." Logan's voice is filled with anguish. "I'm so sorry that my Dad…" he has to compose himself before continuing. "I'm sorry. I'm just so damned sorry."

"This is not your fault Logan. You are not your Dad. I hate him for what he did to her," Duncan clenches his fists, but contains the rage he's feeling toward his friend's father, "but I don't blame you. Nobody will. I'm just sorry you found out this way. Veronica's first thought was that you needed to know. She tried to call…"

Hearing her name snaps Logan out the shock he's been in. He reaches for his pocket, and pulling out his phone; he notices a big crack across the display. Ignoring it, he tries to turn it on, but it is irretrievably broken. He looks up at Weevil angrily, "Thanks a lot asshole. You and your goons broke my phone." Looking at Duncan, he says, "Give me yours."

Duncan hands his own (surprisingly intact) phone over to Logan. "Hit redial."

Logan shakily presses the appropriate button, and listens. "Voicemail," he says worriedly.

Duncan is also worried. "We have got to get off this damned bridge and get to her."

For the first time since this conversation had started, Weevil interjects, "I want to help. What can I do?"

"Well, I would ask you to kick my ass, but you've already done that, so why don't you BACK OFF!" Logan growls angrily.

"No, there is something you can do." Duncan goes on – keeping the peace, "When we talked before, Veronica said she couldn't' find her Dad. You know the Sheriff, right?" he asks Weevil, "Can you help find him? She needs to give the tapes to her Dad."

Weevil nods, "Yeah, I can help find him."

"Fine." Logan struggles to his feet. We need to get to her – she's at her apartment right?" Duncan nods. "Good. We'll go there." Logan begins to limp toward his beloved Exterra, and then seeing the slashed tires and shattered windshield, he looks helplessly around for some other mode of transportation."

"I'm sorry about your wheels, man. Guess we got a little carried away. You can have a couple bikes," Weevil offers as he walks toward his bike.

"No." Logan looks toward the parked Volvo with Madison standing nearby. She should look frightened, he supposes – surrounded by bikers, but instead she just looks pissed. "No, we'll take HER car."

Weevil watches the sorry pair walk toward the silver car. "V" he says prayerfully under his breath, "I sure hope I'm making the right decision here. I'm pretty sure they'll take care of you. They're crazy white boys, but I think they both love you." Shaking his head, he then mounts his bike, revving the engine. He's got to find the Sheriff, and he thinks he knows right where to look.

The motorcycle zooms past Logan and Duncan as they make their way to the Volvo. Madison sees them coming, and starts to shake her head vehemently. "No, no, no, no, no!" she begins to yell. "This is my Mom's car. You can't have it. And I'm going home anyway."

"Fine," Logan says grabbing the keys from her hand, and throwing them to Duncan, "Go home Madison. Maybe you can ride on the back of one of these bikes with a PCHr," he points at what remains of Weevil's gang. They too are starting to leave the bridge, "you can have your pick of these fine leather clad Lotharios…. I'm sure that will end well. Maybe you'll even hit it off and dump Dick for your brand new Latin Lover." There is no humor in his voice, or in the look he gives her. It is the same menacing glare that he uses to command the other 09rs at school to do his bidding. "I don't care where you're going, but THIS car is going to take ME to Veronica."

"You can't tell me what to do," she whines, but her heart isn't in it anymore, "This isn't school you know. You're not in charge here." She says the last in a huff, but knowing she's lost this battle, she grabs the back door's handle and jerks it open.

"Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart." Logan eases his aching body into the passenger seat, and Duncan takes the wheel.

"We make quite the pair tonight," Duncan observes, looking over at his friend, "a younger Riggs and Murtaugh?"

"More like a younger Tango and Cash," Logan offers with a grin.

"And here I thought you two were a bit like Bert and Ernie." Madison spat from behind them.

Logan ignores the barb, and says to his friend, "Just hope we don't end up like Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid…" the smile has faded, and it has been replaced by sheer determination.

These two old friends are not Hollywood heroes, but they are resigned to do whatever is necessary to save the woman they love. They both look like they've been hit by a truck, and they feel every bit as bad as they look, but their friendship, their history and their worry prod them onward. Duncan shifts the car into gear, and the three teenagers leave the Coronado Bridge in a blur of silver Swedish engineering.

Madison is pouting as she watches the dark shapes of houses and businesses fly past her window. She can't believe how badly this day has turned out. Evidently it doesn't matter where he is (high school, a bridge, her Mother's car), what Logan Echolls wants, Logan Echolls gets – and right now, Logan Echolls wants nothing more than to find Veronica Mars.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously on Veronica Mars_

_Duncan and Veronica discover the tapes and that it was Aaron who killed Lilly. Veronica is trying to get the tapes to her Dad and get through to Logan on the phone. She does not know that Duncan has been attacked by Aaron and that now Aaron is on the loose and out to get her (and the tapes). Meanwhile, Logan is getting drunk on the Coronado Bridge – not knowing anything about – well, anything; and he's ignoring Veronica's desperate calls. Duncan comes to, and after a 'visit' from his sister, goes to find Logan – only to crash his SUV. Logan is cornered by the PCHrs on the Bridge, and they are beating him when Duncan finally arrives (with Madison Sinclair in tow), and convinces Weevil (and Logan too) that Aaron is the one who killed Lilly. Weevil and Logan make nice (sort of) and Weevil goes off to find Keith. Logan and Duncan take Madison's car (and Madison too) to find Veronica…. _

**Chapter 3 **

Weevil pushes his bike's throttle to the limit. He has a pretty good idea where Keith Mars might be. The leader of the PCH gang doesn't know why the Sheriff has been spending time in his part of the '02 neighborhood, but Weevil has noticed Keith Mars' car parked in his own neighborhood lately – twice in the last three days alone. He rounds the last corner and breathes a sigh of relief. Keith's car is parked in exactly the same place Weevil had noticed before, in front of an older stucco house in the middle of a run-down block. The paint is peeling and the shutters hang a little crookedly. The tile roof looks fairly new though, and the tiny front yard is well tended.

Helmet in hand, he walks to the door and rings the bell. It is opened promptly, and a familiar voice greets him, "Eli Navaro! I didn't expect to see you here."

"Funny," Weevil responds in momentary confusion, "I was just thinking the same thing."

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Veronica is at her apartment, waiting for Duncan and Logan to show up. She is going to check for messages one more time, but decides to grab a quick drink first. She reaches into the refrigerator and grabs a bottle of water. Screwing off the lid, she takes a big gulp – immediately choking on the bitter liquid within. Vodka. So much for Mom's sobriety. Veronica spits it out and uses tap water to wash out her mouth. She is so angry she can barely think straight, but knows she can't dwell on her Mom – or all her drama right now. She'll tell her Dad later when they can sit down and talk it through. He'll know what to do.

Veronica finally does check for messages again, both on the house answering machine, and her voice mail. There are none, so she tries calling her Dad and leaves another message for him. Where is he at? It's not like him to go off the grid like this. She's waited long enough. It's time to move. Veronica grabs her messenger bag, glancing inside to verify that the tapes and her trusty tazer are both there. She pats Backup on the head, "Be a good boy," and leaves the apartment. She carefully locks up after herself.

She wonders why Duncan isn't here yet, and if he's having any luck finding Logan. She is almost distraught thinking about what Logan will have to go through when he learns that his Dad murdered his girlfriend. This, after all, is not the stuff a normal teenage boy goes through. She hits Logan's speed dial number on her phone – again - but gets a weird message, and disconnects. She quickly searches her call history, and clicks on Duncan's number to dial it. As the phone rings, she opens the door of her LeBaron and gets inside. One-handed, she fastens her seatbelt, and starts the car. She has pulled out of her parking space and is driving down the street when her call is answered.

She hears the voice, and is taken by surprise – it's Logan, not Duncan who has answered the phone. She has his name on her tongue, when she feels a presence behind her. She doesn't see anything, but deep down, she knows. Veronica feels the hair on the back of her neck stand on end, and wills herself to stay calm. Aaron Echolls, the man who murdered her best friend – is in her car. In a flash she remembers another time she was on the phone with Logan, with another crazy person in her car, and without missing a beat, she says into her phone, "Duncan, hey. Sorry I missed you. I'm heading to the police station. Meet me there." Then she hits a button and drops the phone into her lap. Veronica continues driving down the dark road. She glances at the rear view mirror as she passes under a streetlight and sees Aaron's reflection looming just behind her. Even though she'd suspected he was there, his image still scares her and she screams.

Aaron leans forward from the back seat. "Keep driving."

Veronica is terrified, but tries to stay calm. She reaches for her bag on the passenger seat but Aaron snatches it away from her.

"Nuh, uh, uh, uh." Aaron says as he rifles through the bag and finds the tapes, "Oh. I've been looking for these."

"You are not going to get away with this, Aaron." Veronica speaks clearly even though she is shaking with fear. "Duncan knows the truth, and by now others probably do too

"Color me terrified," Aaron says mockingly, "without these," he holds up the tapes, "it's your word against mine, and who will people believe?" She sees his smirk in her rear view mirror, "Oh, and I wouldn't be so sure about Duncan. When I saw him last he was bleeding on Lilly's bedroom floor"

"Duncan is fine, I talked to him. You weren't quite as thorough this time around." She is scared, and her voice catches, "Your fame won't always protect you. You'll go to trial and a jury of your peers will send you away for the rest of your miserable life."

"Will they?" again he's mocking her. "Really? A jury of MY peers? Did you know my fan club has over a million members? I wonder if any of them might be on my jury?' he laughs, "This would never even go to trial, but if it did, I'd walk."

"If you believe that, then let me go now. You have the tapes, and you just said nothing I say can change anything." She looks at his reflection as she continues, "I can get out right up ahead at the Sack n Pack?"

"I don't think so Nancy Drew. Turn here."

"Turn where? On Palm? Are you taking me to Dog Beach?" as she speaks she glances down quickly at the phone in her lap and verifies that the display still shows "CONNECTED".

"Just drive, I'll tell you where we're going when we get there."

"I'm running low on gas." She gestures toward the glowing fuel light on the dashboard. "should we stop at the Amoco by Rocker?"

"What is your problem, I said drive." He looks at her, and sees something suspicious in her expression.

Without warning, Aaron leans over her shoulder plucking the cell phone from her lap. Looking down at the display, he sees the word 'CONNECTED', and shakes his head. "Well, you sneaky little bitch, what will I do with you?" then he disconnects her lifeline to Logan.

Desperation sets in. She isn't sure why Logan answered Duncan's phone, but assumes it means they are together. Hopefully he heard enough of the conversation to have figured out where they are, and that she's in trouble, but she's sure they won't be in this area for long.

As if reading her mind, Aaron barks, "Turn here!"

Veronica turns, and she starts to cry, but then she recognizes the stretch of road they are on, and a plan begins to form in her mind.

"Turn here. I said turn HERE!" Aaron is yelling and his spittle hits Veronica's cheek. She cringes, but does not turn. He's reaching over her shoulder for the wheel, when she tugs on her seat belt to lock it. He's still yelling - his hot breath on her cheek - when she promptly swerves, crashing the car into a tree.

Veronica's airbag deploys, but Aaron is thrown into the front of the car, his head smashing against the dashboard. The LeBaron's headlights are flickering, but the last thing she sees before blacking out is his crumpled body lying at an odd angle across the front seat.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The silver Volvo is eerily quiet as it streaks down the streets of Neptune. Duncan is driving, his knuckles white on the steering wheel, his jaw clenched. Logan is sitting next to him, his expression is grim. Madison is exhausted but (thankfully) silent in the backseat.

What he had hoped would be a good phone call – one that would bring him a little closer to this girl he has grown to care so much for, had instead proved to be a nightmare. Aaron has her. He has Veronica and Logan is terrified that he'll not be able to save her.

Duncan looks at his friend, "What exactly did she say before you got disconnected?"

Logan runs a shaking hand through his tousled hair, "Okay, she mentioned something about him going to trial before a jury of his peers, and then a Sack and Pack, and then they were turning on Palm toward Dog Beach." Logan closes his eyes, trying to remember, "The last thing I caught was she said they needed to stop at an Amoco by 'Walker' whatever that is. That's when the call ended."

Duncan replies, "Well there are at least three Sack and Packs in Neptune. There are two major streets named Palm – Court and Ave. They both run all the way through the city. If the jury thing meant the courthouse – then she's on Palm Ave, not Palm Court…"

"And Dog Beach means they're heading south," Logan continues, "but I have no idea what or where 'Walker' is," he frowns. "Damnit!" Logan pounds a fist into the dashboard. "She could be anywhere."

"It's not Walker," Madison says from the back. She doesn't think they've heard her at first so she speaks louder, "It's not Walker, its ROCKER."

"What the hell is Rocker?" Logan asks irritably.

"It's an adorable little purse shop on Palm Avenue," she gushes, "Rocker sells hillbilly-punk style handbags…very hip, and way out of Veronica's trailer trash price range." Madison huffs, "Surprised she even knew it by name. I bought this pink leather clutch there once…"

Logan is gritting his teeth in range when he interrupts her, "WHERE on Palm Ave you nimwit?"

"Oh," she is perturbed, but gives him directions. "I can't believe you don't know where it is. You probably drive by it every day."

Logan dials a phone number and hits send. When his call is answered, he says "I think I know where she's headed."

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Well this is weird. One our favorite young criminals is banging on my door." Cliff McCormack says after he looks out the peephole in his front door.

Keith Mars glances up from the stack of papers on the kitchen table where he sits. He is clearly distracted, "Huh?"

Cliff puts down the files he'd been holding and opens the door – greeting his guest with surprise, "Eli Navaro! I didn't expect to see you here."

"Funny," Weevil responds in surprise, "I was just thinking the same thing." Cliff opens his door wider, and gestures for the younger man to enter. "It's not much," Cliff is motioning to the room around them, "but it's home – for now anyway".

Weevil steps through the doorway, "Is the Sheriff here?"

"Well, if you are looking for Sheriff Lamb, then no. He is thankfully NOT here. Former Sheriff Keith Mars however, is right over there," Cliff laughs before heading into the kitchen through a red painted door.

Weevil moves toward Keith, "Good. You're here."

"What is it Eli?" Keith is curious, but also clearly distracted by the papers on the table in front of him. "I'm kind of in the middle of something. What can I do for you?" Just then the red door bangs open again, and Cliff is back, holding out a paper cup in one hand and a Pringles can in the other.

"I'm not the greatest host, but can I get you anything? Tap water, stale potato chips? I'm afraid if you are here for bail money, you're out of luck." Cliff chuckles, " I'm in a bit of a financial jam at the moment, you see." Seeing Eli's negative shake of the head, Cliff puts the chips and paper cup aside and settles back into his seat at the kitchen table. It appears that he and Keith have been working on some project for hours.

"So, what's going on?" Keith asks again.

"It's Veronica, Sir." Weevil pauses for just a moment. "She's in trouble. Logan just called and told me where he thinks she is. We need to go to her." With those words he has the full undivided attention of both men.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

When she first regains consciousness, Veronica's vision is blurry and her head is pounding. Blinking rapidly, she soon is able to take in her surroundings. She is still in the driver's seat of her wrecked car. The deployed airbag has now partially deflated, and she pushes it out of her way. Once the view is clear she sees that Aaron is still slumped next to her. His upper half is awkwardly crammed into the floorboard of the car. His legs are tangled up in her messenger bag strap, one foot dangles oddly out the shattered passenger window. She hears a faint moan, and panics for a moment before blindly reaching into his pockets. After a couple tries, she is able to retrieve Lilly's tapes.

She searches for her cell phone as well, but gives up when she hears another moan. Aaron is coming to, and Veronica needs to move. She exits the car, and looks around. There are dark windows everywhere she looks. This street of small businesses and office buildings is silent. The only light she sees is shining from over a block away. It is comforting and terrifying at the same time. It is a place she loathes usually, but today she hopes it will offer salvation.

She begins to run toward the light – the light that shines from Neptune High School.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

All Vice Principal Van Clemmons had ever wanted to do was teach high school math. It was his wife who had pushed him to apply for promotion. Now he was almost the principal of a school filled with disrespectful rich kids. There were days when it wasn't so bad – hell, sometimes he even enjoyed his job. Other times though, he longed for the boring dependability of complex fractions, algebraic equations and statistical charts. Today he dreaded going home even more than he dreaded being at the office, and that was why he was still at school hours after the last bell had rung. Mrs. Clemmons could be quite the shrew and boy had she been on a rampage this week. He needed to make more money. He needed to be Principal already. He needed to spend more time with their son Vincent. They needed a bigger house. They needed a vacation. It never ended with that woman. She always 'needed' something from him.

Tonight all Clemmons needed was a break from his wife. Though Neptune High School wasn't his absolute favorite place to be, it won over home hands down – especially when the halls were empty of raucous kids. Between his office and the teacher's lounge he had all the creature comforts of home here anyway, so it wasn't really much of a sacrifice. Tonight he'd been watching an old John Wayne movie, and munching popcorn and Rolaids in turn. He is thinking about pulling the silver flask from its hiding place in his desk drawer, and taking a nip or maybe five, when he hears something (or maybe someone?) outside his office window.

He gets up and wanders to the glass, popcorn bag in hand. Squinting past his own reflection into the dark, he sees nothing at first, but senses someone is there (and did he just hear his name?). As if detecting his inability to see into the blackness beyond the glass; his visitor leans closer to the glass, quite suddenly looming into view.

Vice Principal Van Clemmons shrieks a little and jumps back. Popcorn falls to the floor.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"What do you mean," Keith asks carefully, "How is Veronica in danger?"

"Logan sent me to find you because – "

"Logan has her?" Keith is frantic, "You don't understand, Eli. He killed Lilly. He might hurt Veronica."

"No man," Weevil says, "It wasn't Logan. V figured it all out, and I guess there were tapes."

"Tapes of what?" Keith asks, calming, but just barely.

Weevil swallows hard. This topic isn't one he likes to speak of and thinking of his precious Lilly with that arrogant bastard makes his blood boil. "Evidently," he says – talking quickly, "she was having an affair with Aaron Echolls-"

"Aaron Echolls?" both Cliff and Keith yell in unison.

"Yeah, and he was taping them, you know – together. Lilly found the tapes and was going to blackmail him or something." He shrugs, "anyway, Aaron killed her."

"I can't believe this," Keith sits down rubbing the top of his head.

"Believe it. And now he has Veronica. She may be in a lot of trouble."

"Where are they?" barks the former sheriff. He's remembering the rumors – all unconfirmed of course – of Logan being abused by his famous father.

"Logan just called. He thinks they're at the high school."

"Why didn't anyone call ME?" Keith seethes.

"Sir," Weevil says, trying to calm the former sheriff, "We tried, we all did. You never answered."

Keith pulls his phone from a pocket and pushes buttons. Getting no response he throws it against the wall, where it shatters.

"Here, use mine," offers Cliff

Weevil and Keith jump into Keith's car and are heading down the road when Keith dials a familiar number, holding Cliff's phone to his ear with one shoulder. Both hands are on the steering wheel, and he moves his heap of steel through the city streets with speed and grace. Watching Keith drive is like watching an old dancer. He knows this town. Years of working here have taught Keith every shortcut and he's pulling out all the stops to get to his little girl.

Finally Keith's call is answered, and he says, ""Put me through to Sheriff Lamb – now! My daughter is in trouble."

"And the cavalry grows." Weevil says under his breath with a nervous smile.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Can't you drive any faster?" Logan complains angrily.

Duncan knows his friend is freaked. He is too. "Fast as I can go without killing us all," he replies. Logan glowers and tries calling Veronica's phone again. There is still no answer.

Glancing at the passenger seat, Duncan says with dawning certainty, "She's really important to you. You're…you're falling for her."

Logan's eyes are full of agony, "Yeah. We are just getting started really, but yeah." He runs a hand through his hair, "I can't lose her. I just can't."

"I didn't – I didn't realize," Duncan starts and then stops as if at a loss for words. He composes himself and continues, "I mean, I knew you guys were friends again, but I was surprised when I found out you two were dating."

"Well, to be fair – we didn't see it coming either. It just sort of happened." Logan is staring out the window, watching the streetlights flash by, "Duncan, she's the first girl since Lilly to really mean something. I think I could love her."

Duncan nods, "I get it. She's falling for you too, you know. She told me as much earlier tonight-"

"She told you that?" Logan interrupts. He is still afraid, but this news brings a glimmer of hope.

"Yeah, after we found those tapes," Duncan frowns, "and she figured out well, you know…" he trails off.

"That my dad killed Lilly?" Logan's jaw is clenched.

"What did you just say?" Madison pipes up from the back seat, but the guys ignore her.

"Yeah, anyway she told me then how important you are to her. Hell, telling you about everything and protecting you from it was her first concern."

Logan nods, "We have to find her." Just the thought of Veronica in trouble tears his heart out. It all started out as a distraction. He never thought anything between them would ever be real, but it is. When he's with her his life just makes sense. If anything happens to her… he catches his breath. "We have to find her," he says again, louder.

"We will." The friends are silent for a minute.

"Did you guys just say that Logan's DAD killed Lilly?" Madison snaps.

Continuing to ignore her, Duncan says "Sorry I was a jackass at your party. You two as a couple…. It was just so out of the blue! I was all caught up in my own feelings about her and the past, but I get now that what you have with her is real. Anyway, I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay." Logan smiles a little, "Let's just find her. We can deal with all this emo heart to heart stuff later."

Madison is tired of being ignored, "Whatever. Aaron did NOT kill Lilly. No way. Maybe that biker did it. He was very violent back there on the bridge," she shudders at the memory.

In a moment, Logan's smile to Duncan disappears and he turns to look at the backseat passenger, "Pay attention dumbass, my Dad is the one who killed Lilly." He looks at Duncan, "Why didn't I see that it was him? How was I so blind?"

"None of us had a clue anything was going on between them. How could you have known?"

"What do you mean "going on"? You don't mean Lilly was doing your DAD?" Madison is now leaning against the back of the front seat, looking over their shoulders. Her expression is one of disbelief.

Logan shakes his head, "Madison, you are indeed a lady. Your tact and poise never cease to amaze." He then turns so that his face is only inches from hers. She recoils a little at the hate she sees there, "Yes, that is what we are saying you vapid twit. Have you honestly not been listening to any of this conversation? Even you can't be that self absorbed! Duncan and Veronica saw video tapes. My Dad was indeed boning my girlfriend, right up until he killed her."

Duncan clears his throat, "It looked like maybe it was something he did a lot – the taping. Veronica said it was recorded in the pool house. She knew about the cameras already, but she didn't say how?" he looks at Logan questioningly as he trails off.

"Well this is the first that I've heard of any cameras…" suddenly he remembers the night of that stupid party, the damn key had broken in the liquor cabinet and when he'd returned to the pool house, she'd been gone. He had no clue why at the time, but maybe...

"Did you know about the cameras, or not?" Duncan has watched the play of emotions cross his friend's face, and he is getting angry.

"No man, not until now." Logan assures his friend, " That arrogant asshole!" Logan punches the dash, wrenching his hand back in pain.

"Cameras? What cameras?" Madison is starting to sound nervous.

Duncan, calm again, explains, "Aaron hid cameras in the bedroom of their pool house. There were… several, evidently."

"No, that can't be." Madison now sounds a little hysterical.

"Oh yes it can," Duncan responds. "I saw the results myself… "

Madison interrupts him, frantic, "So, do you think he still uses them? The cameras, I mean? Or was it just with Lilly?"

Logan is losing patience, "What the HELL are you going on about Madison?"

"Nothing…I was..I mean we were…but not…" she can't seem to form a coherent thought and suddenly Logan understands.

"OH MY GOD. Madison Sinclair, Did you sleep with my Dad too? Are there any girls left in my HIGH SCHOOL who haven't ridden my Dad like he's a bucking bronco in a spaghetti western?" Logan's fists are clenched and he is shaking with anger.

Madison is moaning now… "no…no…no…." She puts her head between knees and starts to cry. After a few moments, she composes herself and sits up, "Once, all right! We did it once." She is calm now, but begins to ramble, muttering to herself, "He's so famous and sexy and he was paying a lot of attention to me and Dick was being well, a dick… and it was after that weird birthday party he threw for you. He asked me if I wanted a drink and we went to the pool house and then things happened…"

"And he probably taped it, you trollop. Well done. You just starred in an Aaron Echolls original (one of a long series, evidently). And you have the nerve to call Veronica a slut!" Logan shakes his head and laughs bitterly, "You know, if Veronica hadn't noticed the cameras and run out on me that night, you two would have found US in the pool house…."

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sheriff Don Lamb has called his deputies to his office for a quick chat. He has not mentioned what this meeting is about, but he seems at ease. Sitting at his desk, feet resting on its surface, Lamb is eating pastry. The deputies watch as he takes a big bite, followed by a noisy slurp of coffee. He clears his throat and begins to talk, "Okay, guys. We have gotten a call. According to her dad, Veroinca Mars may be in trouble." He rolls his eyes as if this is the most preposterous thing he's ever heard. "I told him we were very busy, but that maybe I could spare a squad car. Any volunteers?"

Leo and Sacks both raise their hands immediately.

"Fine. Go check it out. She's supposed to be at the high school, and if I heard right – Aaron Echolls might be there too? I don't know. It doesn't matter. This is all just another way Keith Mars can waste my time." He finishes off his cream puff, messily leaving a big blob of cream on his cheek.

Leo and Sacks share a look of disgust, then head for the door. Lamb might not care what happens to Veronica, but they both do. Sacks glances back at his boss as he's crossing the threshold. The Sheriff is now playing solitaire on his computer, with a smug smile (and a dollop of cream) on his face.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Clemmons was surprised that anyone was looking in his office window to begin with, but his surprise became genuine concern when he recognized it was Veronica Mars. It wasn't who she was so much, as the current state she was in - that worried him. She was disheveled and had a series of cuts and bruises on her face. Her eyes looked wild with fear. "Let me in, please!" she pleaded through the glass tears streaming down her cheeks, "I'm in trouble."

"Come around to the main entrance," he answered. "I'll meet you there."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Logan takes a deep breath, and says, "We're here" as Duncan screeches into the parking lot of Neptune High.

Both battered and bruised tonight: Duncan had been knocked out by Aaron and then had totaled his SUV; Logan had been beaten on the Coronodo Bridge by the PCH gang. They were exhausted and bloody, but nothing was going to get in their way. The guys jump from the car. Duncan pockets the keys, but Madison stays put. She's in no shape for a rescue, and wouldn't want to help Veronica Mars even if she was. Somehow this is all that bitch's fault – Madison just knows it. She'll figure out a way for Veronica to pay later. Right now she needs to worry about the possibility that there could be a Madison Sinclair sex tape in existence. Her parents thought smoking pot was bad; they'll implode if they hear about this.

Madison is sobbing as they guys run toward the school.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

On the other side of the school, Keith Mars' car squeals into the teacher's lot. Weevil and the former Sheriff get out quickly and start running toward the school.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

From bushes nearby, a woozy and bruised Aaron Echolls watches as Keith and Weevil run around the front of the school. He has already noticed that Logan and Duncan have headed toward the same entrance. He's not sure how everyone found out that Veronica would be here, and he doesn't care. He just has to get the tapes. He'll figure out a way to explain everything else away later.

He just has to get those damn tapes, and kill Veronica Mars of course. That bitch has got to go.

To be continued…..

_Author's Note: I had some problems posting this chapter, so I apologize for any duplicate notices you may have received. Thanks for the feedback and story adds. Also a big thank you to Maggi Esk for pointing out I'd rushed things a bit with one aspect of my story… I've fixed that now (I hope). Only one chapter (and maybe an epilogue left). _


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on Veronica Mars  
>Duncan and Veronica discover the tapes and that it was Aaron who killed Lilly. Veronica wants to get the tapes to her Dad and she wants to find Logan. She does not know that Duncan has been attacked by Aaron and that now Aaron is on the loose and out to get her (and the tapes). Meanwhile, Logan is getting drunk on the Coronado Bridge. He's ignoring Veronica's calls. Duncan comes to, and after a 'visit' from his sister, goes to find Logan – only to crash his SUV. Logan is cornered by the PCHrs on the Bridge, and they are beating him when Duncan finally arrives (with Madison Sinclair in tow), and convinces everyone that Aaron is the one who killed Lilly. Weevil and Logan make nice (sort of) and Weevil goes off to find Keith. Logan and Duncan take Madison's car (and Madison too) to find Veronica…. Veronica is taken hostage by Aaron, but not before making sure Logan can track her down. She then crashes the car she and Aaron are in. She takes the tapes from him (he's been knocked out in the crash) and runs to the nearby high school where Clemmons happens to be working late. LoganDuncan/Madison in one car and Weevil/Keith in another - both converge on the high school. Leo/Sacks are not far behind. Aaron regains consciousness, and is looking for Veronica with malice in mind._

**Chapter 4**  
>Aaron Echolls is somewhat battered from the recent car crash, but generally unharmed. After regaining consciousness, he had extracted himself from Veronica's car, realized she was gone, and the tapes with her. He got lucky when he spotted Veronica fleeing toward Neptune High, and took chase. He had watched someone unlock the door for her, but of course it was locked again by the time he got to it. Now Veronica is inside, and Aaron is hiding behind a row of shrubbery that borders the corner of the gymnasium. He takes off his jacket, and wraps it around his elbow. With one hard jab, he slams his arm through the glass in the door. Reaching in, he is grasping the door handle when he hears the sound of approaching car engines. Quickly he steps closer to the shrubs to avoid getting noticed, and where he can watch the newest arrivals without being detected.<p>

From Aaron's vantage point, he has clear view of the main parking lot to the front of the school, and a smaller one for teachers that is off to the side. He now watches attentively as two cars pull up almost simultaneously. One holds Duncan Kane and his own son Logan. This car has parked right in front of the main entrance – maybe fifty feet from Aaron's hiding place. Both boys exit the car – it's a silver Volvo that Aaron doesn't recognize. They chat quietly for just a moment and then quickly head up the sidewalk toward the main entrance. Aaron notices that they both look pretty beat up. He's curious. It's true that he'd hit Duncan pretty hard earlier with that stapler, but what he sees now is the result of more than one knock to the head. Duncan is a mess of bruises and lacerations, and Logan doesn't look much better. One of Logan's eyes is swollen shut, blood is caked around his hairline and from the way he is holding his ribs, Aaron guesses at least one of them is broken. "Tsk, tsk Logan," Aaron says under his breath. "What have you kids been up to?"

Aaron's attention now turns to the second car which has pulled up and is now parked in the teacher's lot off to the side of the main building. This car he knows. It belongs to Keith Mars. Aaron frowns. He really doesn't want to deal with the former Sheriff tonight, but now it probably can't be avoided. With Keith is a young Latino man. Aaron isn't sure who he is, but thinks he looks familiar – maybe one of the housekeeper's grandkids? Aaron doesn't really care. The occupants of the two cars haven't noticed each other yet, but it is just a matter of time. Aaron hopes he can slip inside the school without any of the four newcomers noticing. There is no question that he must beat them inside. It's his only chance to get to Veronica (and the tapes) first.

Carefully he opens the door, and slips inside the school quietly.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Veronica is sitting across from Clemmons at his desk. Nervously, she plays with his name plate while giving him a very short Cliff's Notes version of the evening so far. She is scared, and her voice breaks a little; but being here in this familiar place is slowly bringing much needed calm. Clemmons knows that this story would be unbelievable coming from anyone else, but for all her faults – Veronica Mars is not one to invent this kind of drama. Her tale is outrageous, but he believes her, and reaches for his desk phone to call 911. When his call is answered, he says, "Hello, Van Clemmons here. Could you send some officers to the high school? A Neptune student - Veronica Mars - is here and she is in danger." He pauses, listening, "Oh, you do? Well, then, all right." He pauses; glancing at Veronica, "Yes that sounds like a plan" then hangs up the phone.

"What did they say?" She is not terribly optimistic, remembering the response she received after reporting her rape last year.

"Evidently, someone else has called it in. Neptune's finest are already on their way."

"Good," Veronica looks at her hands. They are shaking. "That's good."

"Can I get you a soda or something from the teacher's lounge?" Clemmons is trying to be helpful, but feels awkward. He has always liked Veronica even if she has been a frequent thorn in his side. Seeing her vulnerable like this has thrown him for a loop. "How about some juice?" he falters a little, unsure what he can do to help.

Veronica looks up and takes pity on him, "Yes, some juice would be great." As he starts to leave she says, "While you're getting it, I think I'll just visit the ladies' room and freshen up."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Leo and Sacks are in their patrol car and on their way to the high school, when an alert comes out over the car's intercom. It is Lamb's voice, "Okay, looks like maybe that Veronica Mars thing is legit after all. Get over there fast. I'm sending backup."

The two officers exchange worried glances, and Leo steps on the gas.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Logan and Duncan are half way up Neptune High's front sidewalk when they spot Keith Mars and Weevil coming around the corner.

"Hey!" Duncan yells, "Over here."

The four meet near the main entrance. They have been drawn here by a shared desire to help Veronica. In their own ways, they each care for her very much. On their faces is the shared concern and determination that they hope will guide them to her rescue.

Keith is the first to speak, "Logan, where is she?" His voice is steady, though clearly panic lurks not far beneath.

"We don't know for sure," Logan answers. "Somewhere inside. We just got here ourselves."

"Does Aaron still have her?"

"We think so, but honestly we have no idea," Duncan responds. "Veronica was able to drop some hints during a phone call. Aaron didn't know that her phone was on at first… it's a long story. The things she said led us here."

Keith nods, "We saw her car. It is wrecked just a block or so from here, and they'd already gotten out when we found it. My guess is that you were right and that she is inside." He heads toward the entry, tries the big doors and finds them locked. Without missing a beat, he pulls a handgun from a small holster and shoots out the lock. He pulls the broken door open, turns to look at the boys behind him and says, "Okay, we should probably split up."

Duncan nods, "I'll go with you," he says. "I can fill you in on what we know so far."

"Good idea," Keith responds. We'll start looking near the cafeteria and the classrooms on this side. Logan and Eli, you guys check out the Gym and the other rooms on the other side of the school. Let's regroup here in twenty minutes."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

When Aaron hears the gunshot he is filled with a new urgency. He's passed the gym and is now standing near a large glass trophy case. He is planning to break out the glass when he decides on a whim to try the little knob first. Surprisingly, the door to the case slides silently open. Aaron reaches inside the case and selects a First place Pep Squad trophy. He smiles at his choice. Cheerleaders have always brightened his day after all; and as weapons go he thinks this just might work.

He hears someone coming, and gripping the trophy tightly, Aaron steps into a nearby maintenance closet. The door closes behind him only moments before Vice Principal Clemons passes by en route to the teacher's lounge for Veronica's juice. Clemmons heard the gunshot too but had attributed it to a car backfiring and had promptly forgotten all about it.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Veronica had just left the ladies room, feeling refreshed and much calmer; when she too hears the echo of a gunshot. She knows exactly what it is, and her walk evolves quickly into a jog as she makes her way back toward Clemmons' office. The fear has returned, but with it comes resolve. This is all going to end tonight, one way or the other.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Duncan and Keith are walking toward the cafeteria. Duncan has told Keith everything he knows –the discovery at the Governor's ball, the car crash, the bridge and the phone call that led them here. They are both quiet – walking briskly down the halls, opening doors and peering around corners. Duncan breaks the momentary silence, "I'm sorry, you know for everything my family put yours through."

"It's okay Duncan. That's all in the past. Right now, we just have to find Veronica and protect her."

"Well, I just wanted you to know that I was sorry. My family will be too – I know it. They thought I killed Lilly," he shakes his head, still unable to believe they'd think that about him. "That's why they paid Abel Koontz to lie. If they'd known it was Aaron…" he trails off for a moment, "well, things would have been a lot different."

"Nobody ever suspected Aaron. Nobody did. I know this case better than anyone and he wasn't even on our suspect list." Keith offers as they walk through the cafeteria doors. "We'll get him. We'll get him, and he'll pay for what he did to your sister."

Duncan nods absently as they work their way past the rows of dining tables and into the kitchen. As they talk, they are looking behind doors and anywhere else they think she (or they) might be hiding. The kitchen is huge, filled with every conceivable appliance and lots of stainless steel. Duncan picks up a large saucepan, staring at it blankly. Clearly his mind is somewhere else. "This is a lot heavier than it looks," he mutters under his breath.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Logan and Weevil have been searching classrooms and offices. They are now coming out of the auto shop. So far their search has been unfruitful, and they walk in an uneasy but civil silence. Logan hurts everywhere, but his need to find Veronica spurns him on. Weevil is chased by his own demons, but he too wants to find Veronica and save her from the monster that killed Lilly.

These two will never be friends but they are allies tonight.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

As Keith continues to talk about 'justice', black emotions are beginning to swirl around inside Duncan's head. Maybe he is due for more medicine, or maybe it is the concussion or maybe whatever 'shock' he's been in is fading. This rage, which has lain dormant all evening, is now bubbling to the surface, pushing past the usually reserved Kane exterior. Duncan turns the pan he's holding over and over in his hand. He's known for a few hours now that it was Aaron Echolls who murdered his sister Lilly; but it is just now that his hatred for that man begins to boil.

Keith is still talking - unaware of Duncan's mood shift, "Aaron will go to trial, and I am confident he will go to jail for life at the very least." Keith opens a pantry door. On long shelves sit rows of giant cans: Green Peas, Cheese Sauce, and Fruit Cocktail. No Veronica though, and no Aaron either. "We've got to find him Duncan. He will pay for what he did to your sister, I promise." Keith closes the pantry door and turns, walking swiftly back toward the kitchen entrance.

"Yeah, he'll pay all right," Duncan says carefully as he walks up behind Keith, "but he's not going to jail." With those words, Duncan pulls back his right arm and swings the heavy pan at the older man's head. After a loud TWACK, Keith Mars crumbles, unconscious to the floor.

Duncan drops the pan and reaches for the holster on Keith's belt, "He is going to pay, but he won't be going to jail."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Aaron squints into the dark interior of the maintenance closet he's hiding in. The trophy in one hand, and a cigarette lighter in the other, he shines some light on the shelves in front of him. Cleaning supplies abound: he sees rags, sponges, brushes and bottles of Lysol before finally finding what he's looking for. When he sees the large green flashlight, he smiles and closes the lighter, tucking it into his pocket. Aaron grabs the flashlight, flips it on to make sure it works, and then turns it off again.

Though it is night, there are lights on here and there throughout the school. Aaron would really prefer to work in darkness, and it is with that thought in mind, that he turns to the fuse box on the back wall of the closet he's in. "What luck to have found this particular hiding place," he thinks with a smile. With a flick of his wrist, what little light had been shining in the halls goes dark.

Aaron quietly exits into the dark hall, flashlight in one hand, pep squad trophy in the other. "Mr. Demille," he smiles menacingly into the darkness, "I'm ready for my close-up."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Clemons has just left the Teacher's Lounge and is headed back to his own office – juice in hand. He is concerned for Veronica and sincerely hopes that this will all end well for her. He won't admit this to anyone, but she's actually one of his favorite students. She always keeps things interesting. His thoughts flicker to another student, Logan Echolls. Clemmons thinks about the unruly and sometimes violent teenager, and wonders what he'll be like after learning his Dad killed Lilly Kane. Clemmons shudders a bit, dreading how that will all play out.

Lost in thought, he is surprised when the lights suddenly go out. He is even more surprised when, while stumbling in the darkness, he bumps into a solid form where no solid form should be.

"Veronica?" Clemmons asks, before fully registering that this figure is much too large to be her.

"Nope. Not even close," says Aaron Echolls. He flips on the flashlight and shines in into Clemmons shocked eyes. Before the older man can do anything to defend himself, Aaron bring the trophy down hard – its flat base smacking against the vice principal's head. Juice flies out of the cup in Clemmons' hand and splashes all over the floor around him as he sinks to his knees. Aaron tosses the trophy aside, and moves closer to Clemmons who has opened his mouth to speak. Before any words are uttered though, Aaron slams his now empty fist into the principal's face. With a whimper, Clemmons crumbles.

Veronica sees this interaction from her vantage point just down the hall. When Clemmons hits the floor, she lets out an involuntary scream.

Aaron hears her and quickly turns. He shines his light down the hall, and smiles when he sees exactly who he's been looking for. She is stock still and staring at him. Their eyes meet and he smiles innocently, "Well hello Veronica, how nice to finally find you." His words are still hanging in the air when she turns back the way she'd come, running blindly through the dark.

Aaron follows.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

When the lights go out, Weevil grabs Logan's arm and says, "Hey, I saw some flashlights back in the auto shop." They feel their way back to that door, and quickly locate not only flashlights, but crowbars too, "because you never know" Weevil says cautiously.

They are walking toward the gym, when they hear the scream.

"That's Veronica!" Logan yells, and heads toward the sound of her cry. Weevil follows, their flashlight beams bouncing around the hallway, guiding them toward the sound of her voice.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Veronica ducks into the girls' bathroom – the same one she's used as her "office" on so many occasions. She is breathing heavily and very scared. She jams the door stop under the door. It might not keep him at bay for long, but it might buy her some time. That gunshot had to come from somewhere. Surely someone is looking for her, and she feels fairly safe here. Aaron won't be able to break down the door with a flashlight.

She jumps when she hears a calm 'tap, tap, tap' at the door, "Veronica, dear. Where are my tapes?" His voice is surprisingly calm.

Casually leaning against the bathroom door, he continues, "I'll let you leave as soon as I have my tapes back."

"No, thanks," she answers. "Honestly, I feel safer in here."

Aaron pulls some rags from his pocket. He had tucked them there when he was in the maintenance closet. At the time he hadn't been sure if he'd be able to use them, but is now quite pleased that he's brought them along. The rags reek of cleaning fluid – ammonia maybe? He's not sure, but he is fairly confident that they'll be flammable. "Well you know, maybe you shouldn't." He begins to jam the rags under the bathroom door, and when he's satisfied he pulls his lighter from the pocket he'd stowed it in earlier. "You wanna know something about Joan of Arc, Veronica? Huh? God didn't really talk to her. Uh-uh. It's true, I saw it on TV. You know, it was one of those historical forensics programs. And they decided she had a brain tumor. Burned alive. What a waste. She thought her death meant something. But all it meant was she was crazy." He flips the lighter open, and a flame appears, "Think about that. Veronica." He closes the lighter, and whispers, "Where are the tapes?"

Veronica realizes the cavalry may not show in time. She has to act now.

There is no response from behind the door, and his calm evaporates in a scream, "Where are the tapes? Where are the tapes? WHERE ARE THE TAPES?" He has lost all control now, and bangs on the bathroom door with his fists.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Logan hears his father's yells and a shiver slithers down his spine. Even from this far away, he knows that tone of voice. He knows the anger that curdles just under it. He knows how it feels to be the closest available punching bag when that anger erupts. An image of Lilly floats through his head, followed by one of Veronica. His worry for her turns to panic. Though tired and sore, he runs, with Weevil at his side.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Keith's head hurts. When he wakes, he carefully gets up and starts walking deeper into the darkened school. Slowly at first, he picks up speed as his memory of the last few hours solidifies. Aaron killed Lilly, and now he has Veronica. His Baby Girl is in trouble, and Keith has to find her. It is actually something else that bothers him the most though. Duncan Kane has gone rogue. Keith has no idea what this means for the rest of them, but he's sure it isn't good. He hears running footsteps and follows the sound.

Soon he reaches the intersection of two major hallways, and sees two flashlight beams bounding past. He recognizes Logan and Eli and calls out.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Weevil hears his name, and turns, shining his flashlight down the hall to his left. Keith Mars is there. He's heading in Weevil's direction, and looks both worried and dazed. "Have you found her, Eli?" he asks.

"I think we're close," he motions for the former Sheriff to follow him. "Come on!" Then Weevil turns to follow the sound of Logan's footsteps.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Aaron takes a running leap at the bathroom door, and growls when it does not budge. "You know, Lilly never told me where the tapes were hidden either. I-I kinda think there's a cautionary tale in that, Veronica. Something like I'm not going to let a seventeen year-old piece of ass ruin my life!" He takes a breath and then continues, "Okay, Veronica. This is your last chance. Where are my tapes?" His rage has reached a fever pitch, but he glances toward the end of the hall when he hears a noise there, and sees Logan closing in – a crow bar clutched firmly in one hand.

"Leave her alone!" Logan yells, charging toward his dad.

Seeing his son bearing down, Aaron yells through the door. "Well Veronica, you had your chance." Calmly taking the lighter out of his pocket, he flicks a flame into life and tosses the lighter onto the rags. The cleaning fluid lights immediately and Veronica is now trapped inside the girls' bathroom.

"NOOOO!" Logan yells, charging at his Dad.

Aaron sidesteps, and yells, "She's toast Logan, Keith. You might want to check up on her." With that, he flees.

Without hesitating, Logan rushes the burning door. He falls from the impact, but gets up again and this time he takes the crowbar to the door. Weevil and Keith have now caught up. Weevil has taken off his jacket and Keith has pulled a big fabric banner from a nearby wall. They are smacking the flames alternately while Logan uses the crowbar to pry between the door and its frame. Logan's hands are burnt, but he is determined to get through and doesn't give up until they hear something give. Quite suddenly the door sags inward. With a kick, Logan breaks through and runs inside the smoky bathroom. "Veronica?" he calls out hoarsely.

In moments, Logan is coming back out. His face is anguished. "She's not here!" he cries.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Aaron is running. He's lost the tapes, but with any luck they are burning right along with that nosy bitch Veronica Mars. He bursts out of the double doors at the front of the school. Pausing for just a moment to listen, he doesn't hear anyone following. He takes a deep breath, and continues down the sidewalk that leads to the parking lot at a more reasonable pace – though his mind is reeling. He needs to get away from here. He needs to get out of the country. Funds aren't a problem, and his attorney can help him charter a plane that will be far gone before anyone can follow him. He knows that he should have run earlier, but he'd felt so confident that he could fix everything. He's replaying it in his head, trying to determine where exactly it all went wrong - when he notices the car.

It's the silver Volvo that Duncan and Logan had shown up in. The Volvo isn't exactly Aaron's style (he's more of a Porshe man himself), but maybe they've left the keys inside? He thinks he's due for some good luck after all. Aaron starts jogging toward the car with a small hopeful smile on his face.

The smile shrinks when he sees someone is still in the car – curled up in the backseat, evidently asleep. The smile disappears completely when the sleepy occupant of the backseat looks up at him. Aaron recognizes Madison Sinclair, and his heart sinks, "Oh hell." He says under his breath. It's too late now for a plan B.

Aaron opens the back door and looks down on her, "Give me the keys Madison," he demands. He grabs her hand and yanks her from the car. "Give them to me now." His voice is nice enough, but the look in his eyes is filled with desperation.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Keith and Weevil are staring helplessly at Logan's anguished face.

"What do you mean, she's not there?" Keith bellows, his voice cracking.

"She's not in there. I looked in all the stalls." Logan is coughing now. The smoke is quickly filling the hallway. They have got to find her and get out now.

"She was in there," Weevil offers. "Where could she have gone? It's not like the bathrooms have windows she could crawl out of."

Logan's expression changes, and he yells, "Weevil you're right. There aren't windows, but there are VENTS!" He turns and begins walking quickly down the hall, Keith and Logan following close behind.

"If she's in the vents, how do you know which way she's going?" Keith calls. He's trying not to be too hopeful, but he can't help being a little optimistic that she got out in time.

"She told me once that she spied on the teachers' lounge through the vent. I don't know that she's there, but she knows the way." Logan is exhausted and injured and covered in soot, but he smiles. "We're going to find her."

Weevil smiles too, "It's worth a shot."

The smiles are contagious, and this does sound like the kind of resourcefulness his spunky daughter would come up with, "Yeah, it's definitely worth a shot."

Smoke swirls behind them as this unlikely trio breaks into a jog.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Madison had fallen asleep after the boys had abandoned her in the parking lot, and she is more than a little surprised to see Aaron Echools when she wakes up.

"Okay sweetheart, where are the keys?" He asks this as if he's asking for the weather. His tone is friendly, but his frequent glances toward the school give away his tension.

"I don't have them," she snaps sleepily. "Duncan took them with him. He said they didn't want me to leave them here."

Aaron takes a deep breath, then looks at the girl again, "Come-on, keys!" He holds his hand out as if she'll drop the requested keys in them at his command. "I know you have some."

"No. I don't. This isn't even my car." Madison is starting to regain her wits and she remembers the conversation she'd had with Duncan and Logan, "You taped me!" she says loudly.

"What?" Aaron is distracted and can't fathom what she's talking about.

"You taped us, in the pool house." Madison is climbing out of the car and gets right in Aaron's face, "You are a jerk!" she yells.

Without warning, he smacks her hard and she rocks back against the car. Her hand goes to the hot patch of red skin on her cheek. "Why did you hit me?" she whines.

"Because you are hysterical," he growls, "and no help to me unless you can find me a key."

"I'm not hysterical. You taped us!"

"No I didn't. I would not tape you," as he says this, he looks her up and down and clearly finds her wanting. This enrages Madison and she forgets momentarily that he's just slapped her. She charges him and yells, "You did tape me. You taped Lilly and you taped me too with those cameras you had hidden in the pool house!"

"No, I assure you I did not." Aaron's face has gone red with anger and his temple is throbbing. "Give me the keys! Give me the keys!" He slams his palms into her chest and she falls to the ground by the rear tire. She is stunned for a moment and then starts to get up when she remembers something about the wheel she's looking at.

Aaron is coming in closer, and Madison is sure he's going to hit her again, so she blurts it out, "There's a key hidden behind this tire. Its one of those Hide-a-key things."

He reaches down and feeling around under the wheel well, pulls out his hand triumphantly wrapped around a little metal box. "Aha!" he says with a big smile. "Okay sweetheart, time to go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She's crying now, but for the second time tonight she finds herself getting into her Mom's car with someone else at the wheel. He turns to her, completely calm again and says, "Maybe when this is all over we can get together for a little repeat of that last time…"

Then something strange happens. Madison hears a loud crack. Aaron's mouth stops forming words and goes slack. His eyes glaze, and his head drops to her lap. She looks down and sees the oozing wound in the back of his skull and she knows that he must be dead. Madison can't wrap her mind around this, and she loses it. Screaming now, she claws at the passenger door - trying to escape when she hears another voice. She turns at the familiar sound.

Duncan Kane is smiling at her. It's that sweet boy next door smile that has been his trademark for years, "Hi Madison. Thanks for staying with the car."

Madison looks down and sees the gun in his hand. "Don't shoot me!" she shrieks.

Duncan looks at the gun as if completely surprised to see it there. "Why would I shoot you?" he asks curiously.

Logan, Weevil and Keith rush into the teacher's lounge, and as if on cue they hear something from above. The sound is hollow and metallic and they know it's her. Logan rushes to the vent in the wall at the back of the room. The opening is not large, but then neither is Veronica. Logan is prying the vent from the wall and yelling her name. There is silence at first and then they all hear her voice, "Logan?"

"Yeah Ronnie. It's me," he calls hoarsely – his voice breaking. He sees her face first, inching toward him out of the blackness behind her. She's dirty and sweaty, but otherwise seems okay. Logan grabs her hands and pulls her out of the whole in the wall. She stumbles a bit, unsteady on her feet. Logan holds on for dear life. She looks up at him and smiles. She hasn't even noticed anyone else is in the room yet, "I was hoping it would be you," she says softly.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Madison scrambles out of the car, shoving Aaron's lifeless body off her lap. She tries to run, but her legs feel like jell-o and she crumbles to the ground crying hysterically.

Duncan glances at her, but doesn't dwell on the sputtering socialite. Instead, he looks toward the school. There on a bench, he sees Lilly. She is smiling at him. Still wearing that red tank top and the jean shorts from the picture. Still looking alive and vibrant, she waves at him. Then she cups her hands around her mouth and yells, "Hey Duncan, Thanks!"

He nods and smiles, but seeing her reminds him of the photo. He leans in and reaches into the dead man's pocket, retrieving the picture of Lilly. "This is mine," Duncan says quietly.

He looks up at Lilly and waves the picture at her, "I got it Lilly!" Their eyes lock and he knows this is goodbye. His smile falters, but just for a moment, "I love you Lilly!" he calls across the parking lot.

"Love you too Donut!" She's laughing and he loves the sound of her laugh, but soon it is overtaken by another sound. Approaching sirens. He looks up to see a squad car quickly approaching. He tosses the gun to the ground and raises his hands. Taking one last glance at the bench, he sees it is now empty. He has a feeling there won't be any more visits from his dead sister, but that's okay. He feels a peace that he hasn't felt since first losing her.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Veronica and Logan are locked in an embrace. They are able to convey without words how much they missed each other and how very glad they are to be together.

"Ahem!" Keith clears his throat.

"Daddy?" Veronica looks guiltily at her father, "I didn't see you…" she trails off.

"That's okay baby girl. I love you so much – I don't care if I get the second hug."

"Hey Guys," Weevil interrupts. "Sorry to break up this love fest, but the school is on fire. We gotta split."

"He's right," Keith says sharply.

They run out the door of the teacher's lounge and are shocked at how much more smoke there now is hanging in the air. "Duck and run!" yells Keith. They all obey the former Sheriff's orders, crouching low and running as best they can. Without being prompted they link hands so that all four can get out alive.

They burst out of the gym doors, coughing and gasping for air. They can see the lights of the police car in the lot, but details are a blur. Suddenly Veronica cries out, "Clemmons!"

"What about him?" Logan asks, putting an arm around her.

"He's still in there," She points to the smoking school. "He's unconscious on the floor in the hall next to the History room."

Weevil isn't used to al this hero crap, but one look at the lovebirds and at how much old Keiith Mars is struggling for breath, and he knows it's him or nobody. "I'm going in," he says with a determined shrug. Wish me luck."

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sacks and Leo pull up just in time to see Duncan drop the gun. He sees them and holds up his hands. Madison Sinclair is crawling away from the car, covered in blood and screaming hysterically. '

Both deputies jump from the squad car, and have weapons trained on the billionaire's son in moments, "Freeze Mr Kane!" Leo yells.

Hands still held high, Duncan smiles, "No problem Sir. I'd like to talk to my attorney now."

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Weevil's jacket is already toast but he pulls his tee shirt up over his nose and this helps some. Luckily Clemmons isn't far inside the building. They must have run right past him as they escaped. He drags the older guy back down the hallway and pulls him over the threshold just as he hears a large crash from within.

Once on the grass, Weevil lets go of Clemmons, and falls to the grass, wretching. Logan and Keith have run to the Principal and are trying to rouse him. They here more sirens coming, and Leo runs up confirming an ambulance is on the way.

Clemmons opens his eyes and looks around groggily. "What happened?" he asks.

Veronica decides to keep it simple, "There was a fire, but you're going to be okay."

"A fire?" he looks confused. "How did I get out here?"

Keith nodded toward Weevil, "Eli dragged you out. He saved your life."

Weevil sees the look of shock on the Principal's face and smiles, "Yeah, and saving your life had better get me out of detention."

To be continued...

_Author's Note: Thanks all for the reviews and story adds. It's meant a lot. :) Also, a big thank you to my little brother for giving this chapter a beta review. I have one last chapter which will also serve as epilogue. Hope to have that completed by the end of the week._


	5. Chapter 5  The Final Chapter

Previously on Veronica Mars

_Duncan and Veronica discover the tapes and that it was Aaron who killed Lilly. Veronica wants to get the tapes to her Dad and she wants to find Logan. She does not know that Duncan has been attacked by Aaron and that now Aaron is on the loose and out to get her (and the tapes). Meanwhile, Logan is getting drunk on the Coronado Bridge. He's ignoring Veronica's calls. Duncan comes to, and after a 'visit' from his sister, goes to find Logan – only to crash his SUV. Logan is cornered by the PCHrs on the Bridge, and they are beating him when Duncan finally arrives (with Madison Sinclair in tow), and convinces everyone that Aaron is the one who killed Lilly. Weevil and Logan make nice (sort of) and Weevil goes off to find Keith. Logan and Duncan take Madison's car (and Madison too) to find Veronica…. Veronica is taken hostage by Aaron, but not before making sure Logan can track her down. She then crashes the car she and Aaron are in. She takes the tapes from him (he's been knocked out in the crash) and runs to the nearby high school where Clemmons happens to be working late. Logan/Duncan/Madison in one car and Weevil/Keith in another, both groups converge on the high school. Leo/Sacks are not far behind. Aaron regains consciousness, and after following Veronica to the school, he knocks out Clemmons and locks Veronica in the girls' bathroom which he sets on fire. Duncan knocks Keith out so that he can go his own way. Weevil and Logan (and Keith after he wakes up) try to put out the fire while also saving Veronica. Aaron escapes the school only to be shot dead by Duncan Kane just as Neptune's finest pull onto the scene. Weevil pulls an unconscious Clemmons from the burning school._

**Chapter 5: The Final Chapter**

Veronica wakes up in her own bed. She stretches lazily, and breathes in the fresh air that blows through the open window. She watches the curtains move softly with the breeze and then she smells the pancake and brewing coffee. The aroma makes her stomach growl, and she gets out of bed, pulling on her favorite robe. It's actually a very old one that had once been her father's. It's a little threadbare now, but she loves it. It makes her feel cozy and safe. It reminds her of all that is good in her life. It reminds her of home, and even though she is at home right now, it's a feeling she can't get enough of.

She is walking toward her bedroom door when she sees her reflection in the mirror. She looks fine on the outside, and is starting to truly feel fine on the inside too. It's been two months since she'd figured out Aaron killed Lilly. Two months since he held her hostage. Two months since Duncan killed him.

There had been a lot of hospital visits at first. Clemmons was admitted for smoke inhalation and a rather severe concussion. Logan had three broken ribs and burns all over his hands and arms. Weevil and Keith had both also had some burns, though none as severe as Logan's. They'd all (including Veronica) had some issues with smoke inhalation.

Though physically unharmed, Madison had been so hysterical after everything happened that her doctor had sedated her for two days. When she woke up, she was feeling better. She was a fighter after all, and probably would have been perfectly okay to return to her normal life, but during her questioning, something very interesting came to light. Aaron Echolls was not the only adult who Madison had been romantically involved with. The other man who had 'history' with the underage girl turned out to be none other than Sheriff Don Lamb. The scandal was more than Madison's parents were willing to let her suffer through, so they had shipped her off to Paris where she would attend an all-girls boarding school until graduation.

Lamb was put on suspension until another recall election could take place. Veronica has a feeling her Dad already has his sights on his old job, but he hasn't said anything yet. He has his hands full at the moment. The house hunting alone has taken up a lot of his time, but she thinks he'll run again. Veronica remembers the conversation she'd had with her Dad the morning after all hell had broken loose. They had just left the hospital after visiting Logan, and were wandering through the parking lot toward the Keith's car, when she remembered the vodka.

[flashback]

"Dad, I have something to tell you, and you're not going to like it." Her face is somber.

"I'm so glad you're safe Honey, there is nothing you can tell me that is going to change that." Keith grins at his daughter.

"Right before everything happened, I was getting ready to leave the apartment and I went to get a drink and-"

"One of your Mother's water bottles?" His grin has faded and his expression is resigned.

"You knew."

"Yes," he nods at her, "Two days after she came back, I did the same thing. Went for a drink of water and got a mouthful of something stronger instead." I didn't want to hurt you, but I knew then that there was nothing left worth trying to save. Our marriage was over."

"Did you confront her about it?"

"Not until last night. She came to the hospital to see you while they were checking your injuries. I was worried about you, and angry at her. I'd meant to wait and tell her after all the paperwork was ready, but I blurted it out. She was pretty upset…-"

"Why didn't you say something to her earlier?" She interrupts, confused.

"I wanted to be able to give her something when we talked," he reaches out and takes his daughter's hand in his. "I wanted to have all my ducks in a row, so I've been working with Cliff all week to push through a quiet divorce. I didn't want to have any conversation with her about that until the divorce papers were all ready for her to sign. It just didn't work out that way." She's staring at him, and nods slowly.

"I know I told you I'd let you know if and when I made any steps toward divorcing her – and I was going to - but I was hoping you might have a few special days with her before it all blew up." His smile is sad.

"We actually kind of did." Veronica takes a deep breath. She had known this was coming, but it's still a little hard to hear, "Where is Mom at now?"

"I don't know Honey. She was pretty mad at me, and stormed off."

"Did she even try to see me before she left?" It takes everything Veronica has to hold back the tears. Keith doesn't say anything, but the look on his face does. Veronica composes herself, "What do you think she'll do now?"

"I have no idea, but she'll be taken care of – for a while anyway." Keith puts a hand on Veronica's shoulder and looks her in the eye, "Veronica, I put half the Kane reward money into an interest bearing annuity for your Mom. It will pay her a small amount monthly for several years."

"Half?" Veronica is incredulous, "Why give her half? In fact, why give her anything?" Any warm and fuzzy feelings she still harbored for her mother evaporated, "I already spent my savings on her, and it got us nowhere."

"I just didn't want to leave her with nothing, and honestly the Kane money was all we had to share." He puts his arm around her and pulls her close, "It's going to be okay. We have each other, and now we can start fresh – embarking on the next chapter in our lives without worrying about her well being."

"What about the other half of the reward?" she asks, sensing there is more to this story.

"Well, we're going to pay Eli and Mac the cut you'd promised each of them in exchange for their help finding Duncan. We'll have to buy you another car since you totaled the last one. We'll probably be able to pay our hospital bills, and with any luck there will be enough left over for a little party."

"Party?"

"Yeah, that's the other thing. Alicia and I started talking after I realized your Mom was still drinking. I told Alicia that I still loved her and that I shouldn't have even tried to get back with your Mom. Alicia is an amazing woman and she forgave me," Keith chuckles, "after a lot of begging on my part and some much deserved yelling on hers, I might add." He's grinning at the memory and Veronica can see he's truly happy.

[END flashback]

Veronica walks into the kitchen, stifling a yawn. The aromas are mouth watering, and she can't wait to bite into a big forkful of pancakes and syrup. She smiles at the sight which greets her. Logan is sitting at the kitchen table with her Dad. They are talking quietly. Backup is sitting at Logan's feet, clearly waiting for the handout he knows will be offered. There have been a lot of quiet conversations around here lately - ever since Logan was released from the hospital a week ago. He and her Dad are getting along rather well considering their history. Veronica thinks Keith's fatherly influence (the good kind that Logan had never known before) is really good for him. Actually, she's pretty sure it's good for them both. Logan has been staying with Keith and Veronica while he recovers – after all, he has no one else to go home to now. Logan had planned to go home, but Keith insisted that he stay with them instead. "Why stay in that big empty mansion where servants can wait on you, when you can share a cramped apartment with a bunch of other people instead?" he'd asked with a smile. Veronica had been sure her boyfriend (yes Logan was definitely her boyfriend now) would say no, but she was quite happy that Logan had accepted her Dad's offer. Alicia and Darryl have been staying there in the Mars apartment as well. Wallace is still at Alicia's house for now, but only because there is no more room here.

Keith and Alicia are looking for a house big enough for both families to share. Veronica is pretty sure an engagement announcement will be coming soon. She'll welcome Alicia as a step-mom. The two have started to develop a good relationship. Veronica will also welcome a bigger place. She'll miss this apartment that she's shared with her Dad, but she definitely won't miss the sleeping bags and backpacks that seem to fill every corner at the moment. Once they have some extra bedrooms, it will be easier to wrap her mind around the blending of hers and Wallace's families. Logan's future plans have changed a lot since his Dad died. Keith offered to act as Logan's guardian until his 18th birthday, at which time Logan will come into his inheritance. It will be weird having her boyfriend living under the same roof, but weird in a good way. She's honestly never been happier.

"Hey you," Logan waves a bandaged hand and smiles at her.

"Hey yourself," she responds, grabbing a plate and piling it with pancakes. "What are you guys talking about? Looks serious."

Keith glances her way, and seeing the pancake tower on her plate he shakes his head, "Save some for the rest of us, Veronica. Lots of mouths to feed around here." Keith and Logan both chuckle at the pout Veronica gives them.

"You didn't answer my question. What's going on?"

"Duncan is being formerly arraigned today." Keith's smile has faded. He looks back and forth between Veronica and Logan.

Duncan Kane had been arrested for the murder of Aaron Echolls, but was out on bail in just a few hours. Keith thinks that his attorneys will work their magic and he'll get off without spending a day in jail. Veronica is okay with that. She understands the rage that Duncan was feeling, and is glad that Aaron is dead. At first she worried about what this would do to Logan. She didn't know how he would deal with his father being killed by his best friend. She looks at him now, and sees that he is at peace.

"I think I'm going to go see him today." Logan frowns into his coffee cup. "I need to let him know that I understand."

"Are you sure?" Veronica asks. "It can wait."

"No." He shakes his head. "I've got to do this."

"I'm coming with you."

"I never doubted it for a second." He looks into her eyes and he feels that pull. The one that's been tugging at his heart since the Camelot balcony. Officially, they're taking things slowly, but in his heart he knows that she's the only girl for him. She's been there for him through all of this. She's been a shoulder to cry on and a kind sounding board. He'd had a lot of emotions to work through after everything that happened. She'd helped him through it. She had his heart.

The doorbell rings, and Veronica goes to the door to answer it. She's surprised to see her good friend Mac standing there.

"Hi Stranger! What can I do you for?" Veronica grins broadly at her friend. They haven't been able to hang out much lately.

"Well, I wanted to fill you in on all the latest, and wanted to do it in person." Mac is beaming.

"Good news, I take it?"

"Well, yeah I think so. Madison's – well, MY Mom called. She wanted to meet for lunch, and we did." Mac replies.

"That's awesome. What happened?"

Veronica leads her friend into the living room and shoos Daryl off the couch. The girls sit and Mac continues, "It was weird at first, but it didn't take long for us to realize that we have a lot in common. We've met twice since Madison left for Paris. I think we might be able to have a relationship….a weird one, but still I'm pretty excited."

"That's great Mac. I'm so happy for you. At least one of us can have a relationship with our biological mom."

"I'm sorry." Mac says guiltily, "I wasn't thinking about you and your…."

"No, I'm sorry," Veronica sighs. "I'm over it, really – and I'm so lucky to have Alicia. She's amazing."

Mac nods, "Yeah, she's pretty great. Does she still work for Kane Software?"

"Yeah. She took some time off right after – you know – everything happened, but she's back to work now. Why?"

"I just wasn't sure if you've heard about the donation the Kanes are making for the school?" Mac tilts her head questioningly, one red streak of hair falling across her forehead.

"What donation?" Veronica asks. Neptune High had been leveled after the fire, thanks to building materials that hadn't been up to code and a faulty fire hydrant. Classes were being temporarily held in a community center.

"They're building a new school – paying for all of it."

"Wow!" Veronica is surprised. She'd never expected this level of generosity. "Is there a catch?"

"Of course there is," Mac says with a laugh, "but I think it's one you'll be okay with." She pauses dramatically.

"What? Tell me!"

"The new school is going to be named "Lilly Kane Memorial High". My Dad said that it was all anyone at work was talking about, and he said the name is the one and only string attached to the money."

Veronica smiles sadly, thinking about her old friend. "Lilly would love that, I think. She always did like being the center of attention."

"Yeah, that's what I gathered."

"Oh! I have news for you too!" Veronica says excitedly, "My Dad has hired Weevil to help him at Mars Investigations, doing background checks and research and other stuff like that. Turns out he's really good at it."

"That is great. I think those two might work well together." Mac pauses, then continues, "but isn't that the stuff you usually do?"

"Well, it was. I think I'm ready to shift my focus. I'm sure I'll always be nosy and will probably always be helping friends when I can, but I want to concentrate on school and maybe photography, and spending quality time with the people I love." She smiles, "you know the really important stuff – I think it took almost getting killed in that fire to make me see what my priorities are. I get it now."

"I'm glad, and not just because this means you'll probably be asking me for fewer 'favors' of the hacking variety."

"Oh, you loved it!" Veronica laughs. Mac joins in and they are giggling when Veronica remembers the other thing she wanted to tell her friend, "That's not all. Weevil's also getting an award from the mayor for saving Clemmons' life, and Clemmons has to give it to him in a ceremony later this week. I don't think either of them is looking forward to that very much!" Both girls laugh at the thought of Weevil getting anything from Clemmons other than detention.

"Have you talked to anyone? Duncan or Meg or anyone else from school?"

"Well," Veronica answers, "Logan and I are going to see Duncan tomorrow I think. He's getting arraigned today. I haven't talked to Meg at all. Have you?"

"Yeah, I ran into her. She and Duncan are trying to work through their problems. She seems hopeful, even though he's going through a lot of stuff right now, and her parents don't approve at all; but they're giving it a shot."

"That's gotta be hard. Hope it works out for them." Veronica glances across the apartment at Logan. He's leaning back on the rear legs of his chair, peering through the door at her and when he catches her looking at him, he smiles goofily.

Mac sees the look exchanged between the two, and grins, "Things must be going okay with you two." She nods toward Logan. "How is it working – having him here all the time?"

"Better than I could have ever expected," Veronica says with a smile, "way better."

"That expression was downright gooey, Veronica Mars!" Mac laughs, "You've got it bad for that boy."

"Yeah," she sighs a little, "Yeah, I do." Then she turns back to her friend. What about you? Any new love interest on your horizon?

"No. I don't have time for any of that anyway. I'm trying to stay on top of my homework, and working, and doing some tutoring at the moment and it's all keeping me pretty busy."

"Tutoring who?" Veronica asks curiously.

"Oh nobody," Mac blushes a little as she says it, and then abruptly changes the subject, "So, do you think Alicia and your Dad are going to get married?"

"Me thinks you are changing the subject," Veronica teases her friend, "Spill. Who is this mystery person you are tutoring."

"Like I said, Nobody," Mac repeats, but sees the dedicated expression on Veronica's face and knows she's lost this battle. "Oh all right. It's Dick. No big deal. Really."

"Dick Cassablancas?" Veronica's mouth hangs open in shock. "But you just blushed, and hedged, and didn't even want to say his name…." she trails off, "You like Dick!" she cries out, loudly enough that the others in the apartment here.

"Hey hey," yells Keith, "keep your voices down. We're trying to eat pancakes here."

Mac is mortified. "I cannot believe you just did that." She shakes her head, "I don't like him exactly, it's just that he's been really nice to me and when he's not around all the other idiots from school – no offense to your boyfriend – he is kind of normal." She shrugs, "and with Madison gone for good, it's just been different. That's all."

"Hmmm," Veronica says, watching Mac, "Never would have thunk it, but hey six months ago you couldn't have convinced me that I'd end up with Logan either." She grins, "Good luck Mac. I hope you two have fun."

"We'll see. At first I kind of liked Dick's brother. He's so much more my 'type', but after several sessions with Dick, I found myself thinking about him way more than I thought about Cassidy. Dick is funny and he is smart about some stuff, he just hides it well."

"I guess he must," She laughs and then asks, "Does he like you too?"

"I don't know," Mac blushes again, "but I think there is a possibility."

Soon it is time for Mac to leave and Logan replaces her on the couch. He puts an arm around the back of the couch behind Veronica's head. She curls into him and gingerly touches the bandaged hand resting in his lap. "I'm so glad you are here." She looks up into his eyes and sees her love reflected there. They are going slow, but there is an intensity that is waiting just under the surface, and it holds great promise for the future - for their future together.

He leans down and kisses her sweetly. They break apart when they hear Keith clearing his throat from across the room, but their focus on each other remains constant. "Yeah, I'm pretty glad that I'm here too."

END

_Author's Note: I loved Veronica Mars – especially season one. When I decided to write a little fan fiction of my own, I knew that I wanted to change some things in season one so that the resulting VM future would have to be different than the second and third seasons turned out to be (so many huge disappointments there for me). My biggest goals were: Get rid of Madison (so that Logan never gets involved with her), End the Coronado Bridge scene without any of Weevil's gang dying (and therefore avoiding the trial that lead to LOVE's breakup at the beginning of season two), Get rid of Lamb (because I can't stand him), Have Duncan kill Aaron instead of his going to trial and/or meeting his maker via Clarence Weidman (because it just seemed right), and get Keith back with Alicia. I also wanted to bring in a couple cameos from my favorite secondary characters Clemmons and Cliff. I hope I did all of that in a way that worked. I enjoyed writing this, and hope that you have had some fun reading it. _


End file.
